The present invention refers to a method for processing glass plates, e.g. windscreens for automobiles, comprising cutting said glass blanks along a line which corresponds to the final plate shape, then breaking off the projecting edge portion of said blank along the cutting line and finally, grinding the plate edge. It has been common practice to effect the different working operations separately, i.e. in different machines, respectively working stations of an installation, conveying means for the blanks, respectively the partially processed plates being provided between such stations. In this case, space consumption and expenditure for system parts are considerable even if the different stations are disposed one after another in a straight line and at an equal distance and the plates may be conveyed synchronously by means of rigidly connected grippers. Moreover, the capacity of the different stations is poorly used since cutting and breaking can be effected in a substantially shorter time than grinding of the plate edges. Further, a corresponding conversion of the breaking station is currently necessary in the case of a pattern change.